Ayatollah of Rock 'n' Rolla
| singers = Max Cavalera, | duration = 7:29 | genres = | lyricists = Max Cavalera, | composers = Max Cavalera | producers = | prev_track = Fallen | next_track = Master of Savagery | released = July 28, 2014 | label = Nuclear Blast }} It was released as the third from the album, close to 10 months after the album itself containing this song was released. This song features , lead singer of , providing clean vocals besides roars by Max Cavalera. The song contains elements of Clutch-like in the style and rhythms resembling "Rise of the Fallen" in some areas. According to singer Max Cavalera, the song's beginning is reminiscent of , and reading the novels by inspired this song's lyrics. Fallon has thoughts about himself and Cavalera singing together, "I am stoked to have been asked by Max to participate on the 'Ayatollah of Rock 'N' Rolla' track! Max brought Clutch out on some of our earliest and most formative tours and this brought back some very fond memories of singing with Max all those years ago." Cavalera quoted about his likeness to Ghost Cult magazine, "A song like 'Ayatollah of Rock 'N' Rolla,' it was something totally new. I never did anything like that before. It starts with like this country, cowboy riff, and Neil starts talking over it and it was so killer! And of course that line in the chorus 'Ayatollah of Rock 'N' Rolla' is from Mad Max. It's probably my favorite song on the album. I don't want to make the same record over and over." Cavalera commented to Songfacts about why he wanted Neil Fallon to join him, "I thought it was a great idea to do a song with Clutch, and mixing Soulfly and Clutch together in the same song for me sounded just so amazing and unusual and wild and exotic, which was great. We did it and it sounds killer." The song title came from the quote said by Lord Humungus in the post-apocalyptic action film , and some of the lyric lines reference the things and events in the film. This song could be a reference to singer and WWE wrestler . Lyrics On both banks of the river, red obsidian, Heavy smoke Leather slings, feathered arrows, many Deities carried off in ropes Big drums, small wagers, cold daggers, lambs But all goes very quiet at the sudden shifting At the sudden shifting of the sand Fear and loathing Highway burning We come to scalp your souls Trench warfare Demolition Unleash the dogs of war Fuel injected suicide machine Animal instinct, killing disease Hell on Earth I inflict The world is burning The sky is falling Ayatollah of Rock 'n' rolla Ayatollah of Rock 'n' rolla Failed crusaders roam the land Hearts of wind, lungs of sand Fuel injected - suicide machine Animal instinct - killing disease Ayatollah of Rock 'n' rolla Ayatollah of Rock 'n' rolla Sanctuary burning Looting and pillaging Killing and screaming Punishing coming Brain washing Death dealing Pain inflicting Terror bringing Devil's breathing Face smashing Bomb blasting Thunder roaring... Failed crusaders roam the land Hearts of wind, lungs of sand I am defected Nuclear head Follow me till the end I was rejected Children septic Human flesh I ate Fuel injected - suicide machine Animal instinct - killing disease Ayatollah of Rock 'n' rolla Ayatollah of Rock 'n' rolla The stars quickened westward, the broken Beast charge away Speaking of the angels that many years ago Fell upon the plain Covenant, vengeance, the mortality of men Another day at the doorstep begging mercy Before the palace of the djinn Videos Personnel Performers * Max Cavalera – vocals, rhythm guitar * Marc Rizzo – lead guitar * Tony Campos – bass guitar * Zyon Cavalera – drums, percussion * – additional vocals Songwriters * Max Cavalera – lyrics, music * – lyrics Enginucers * – , , * Sam Hofstedt – additional engineering * – Category:Songs Category:Savages tracks Category:Songs featuring guests Category:Singles Category:Songs featuring music video Category:Songs with cover art